danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Gibby Gibson
Orenthal Cornelius Hayes "Gibby" Gibson is the main character on iCarly. He is portrayed by Noah Munck. Personality Gibby was formally known for his peculiar habit of frequently taking off his shirt for no apparent reason After Gibby is older throughout the series he grows out of taking off his shirt so much He is often described by Sam as a nerd and is a recurring victim of her bullying although he is frequently pushed around it's been shown that he can handle himself in a fight. Relationships With Other Characters Carly Shay Carly has known Gibby for four years Gibby is a regular guest on Carly's webshow and Carly often says nice things about him on the episode iEnrage Gibby Carly states that she thinks that he is sweet cute and fun on the episode iGet Pranky. (See Cibby) Kayla Lee Gibby and Kayla have known each other for two years She has shown a little attraction to Gibby and Gibby might have an attraction to Kayla They are very good friends and he's a recurring guest on her webshow Kayla was with Gibby when Sam and Freddie were dating and Kayla was standing next to Gibby when he was a snowman on the episode iQ. (See Gayla) Sam Puckett Gibby has shown some attraction to Sam but Sam has shown very little feelings for Gibby Gibby once stated that he asked Sam out to a dance and got his thumb broken in rejection Sam later was forced by Carly to ask Gibby to a dance but Gibby rejected only for Sam to find out he had another girlfriend Tasha Sam did seem upset that Gibby had turned her down for another girl She once called Gibby a loser which he agrees with and she once said that she thought Gibby was a mermaid because he hates wearing shirts He also once helped Sam out of bed when she jumped on it and landed on Freddie. (See Sibby) Freddie Benson Both Freddie and Gibby have shown minimal interaction though it has been stated that Gibby is in the AV club with Freddie Freddie once made Gibby angry because Gibby thought Freddie and Tasha Gibby's girlfriend kissed each other when they actually fell by accident. (See Fibby) Spencer Shay Spencer Shay Carly's older brother interacts occasionally with Gibby They are both excitable with a few things in common They have had a couple subplots together one notable interaction between the two being the time he exercised with him Spencer wanting to get on a football team also when Spencer won a boat. (See Gencer) Trivia *Gibby takes his shirt off once again on the episode iRescue Carly. *Gibby has a fake head on the episode iLost My Head in Vegas, Carly, Kayla, Sam and Freddie sell his head to a girl for money to get Sam's mom out of jail on the episode iGoodbye Gibby goes to the mall with Freddie to get a replacement. *iFind Spencer Friends Gibby's middle name was evealed to have changed from Cornelius to Hayes during the Baggles wedding bit. Links *iCarly Wiki *Sam and Cat Wiki *iParty With Victorious Wiki Category:ICarly Characters Category:Characters Category:Males